


A Sturdy Home

by songsformonkeys



Series: The Sturdy Home verse [1]
Category: The Equalizer (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/songsformonkeys/pseuds/songsformonkeys
Summary: Waking up with Dave on a nice and lazy Sunday morning.
Relationships: Dave York/Reader, Dave York/You
Series: The Sturdy Home verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175021
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	A Sturdy Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yespolkadot_kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/gifts).



> Thanks to my lovely friend (yespolkadotkitty on tumblr) for beta and for continuing to enable this weird and sudden obsession with Dave York <3

You wake up with the familiar weight of another body sleeping next to, and half on top of, you and you smile to yourself even before you open your eyes.

Dave had been out late last night, hanging out with his old army buddies. He'd warned you that he was probably gonna be late but you had still hoped that he'd make it home before you fell asleep, and so you had stayed up later than usual after you'd put the girls to bed. But after you'd dozed off on the couch for the third time, you'd been forced to admit defeat and crawl into the big bed all by yourself.

You must have been dead tired too, because you hadn't even noticed when he came home. Usually, the movement next to you on the mattress, as Dave joined you after a late night, was enough to wake you up just long enough for you to roll into your husband's embrace and to give him a welcome home kiss, before falling asleep again. Not last night, apparently. You hope that Dave hasn't read anything personal into it. Although, considering the tender way his arm is currently wrapped around your waist, you don't think he has.

Dave has had a lot of late nights lately. You're used to his weird work hours by now, but it does bother you how tired he's seemed these past couple of weeks. Last Monday, he'd been almost an hour late picking the girls up from school. He hadn't told you. In fact, he'd tried getting the girls to keep it a secret from you, but had clearly forgotten that your oldest couldn't keep a secret to save her life, and she'd snitched on him later that same day. He's also fallen asleep on the couch two nights in a row, even though that never happens and he's usually the one that has to guide your barely conscious self to bed in the evenings.

You don't know what it is that has gotten him so tired. Dave doesn't like to talk much about his job. Says he does that enough during work hours and that when he's home he doesn't want to bring his office with him. You don't pressure him to talk. You know the gist of what he does at the office and if he doesn't want to discuss all the details, then that is fine with you. Besides, you know that it's a fight you'll never win. Dave can be incredibly stubborn when he wants to. It's one of his more infuriating qualities. Alice is the only one who can give him a run for his money, in this house.

Cracking an eye open, you lift your head slightly to look down at his sleeping form. The sun is just high enough in the sky for the first rays of sunlight to shine through your thin curtains and caress the skin of Dave's back. His hair is sticking up at odd angles. He needs a haircut, you think, and fail to suppress the urge to run your fingers through the soft brown curls.

Dave makes a humming noise and tightens his hold just a little. You're torn between wanting to wake him up and letting him sleep. Glancing at the watch on your wrist, you think there's maybe an hour or so before the kids will begin to stir. They always sleep a little later on the weekends.

You're saved from the moral dilemma of whether or not to wake your husband when he makes another humming noise before turning his head to suppress a yawn against your skin. He grunts slightly, as if the act of waking up wasn't entirely voluntary.

Then, it's as if he notices you in his arms and he stills. You let him know that you're awake by running your fingers down his back, between his shoulder blades, and then back up again. You can see the way goosebumps form on his arm and he turns his head a little to press a soft kiss just below your collarbone. Anticipation unfurls in your chest like a cat waking up from a nap in the sun.

You continue stroking Dave's back as he shifts lower. When he kisses your nipple, your breath hitch for a fraction of a second, and the muscles between your legs clench of their own accord. He kisses the nipple again before wrapping his lips around it, sucking. It feels impossibly good and as his tongue laps lazily over the hard nub, it gives you goosebumps too and your skin suddenly feels two sizes too small.

Dave lifts himself up on one arm and leans across your torso to give the other nipple the same attention as the first. His movements are slow and relaxed but you can tell that anticipation of more is building for him too as his hips press a little closer to you and you feel him harden against your thigh.

”Dave,” you whisper, voice a little hoarse from either sleep or arousal, you can't quite tell. Dave lifts his head to look at you. ”C'mere,” you murmur and reach for his face. He goes willingly. Your nipples feel cold now that his mouth is no longer on them, but as his lips slant over yours, you decide that it's a trade you're more than happy to make.

You make out for a couple of minutes, taking the time to just kiss each other. There's nothing new to discover here but the familiarity of your tastes and movements feel safe, and damn if that isn't as much of a turn on as those wild and unpredictable nights had been when you were younger. You love this man with all your heart. Your husband. The father of your children. 

And when you're in his arms like this, it feels like coming home.

”How long've we got?” Dave's voice rasps when he breaks the kiss.

”Hopefully long enough,” you reply and you feel Dave smile against your lips as he rolls you both over on your sides. He reaches down to hook his fingers around the waistband of your pajama shorts to help pull them down and off before he does the same to his own underwear, all while still attempting to kiss you. He then grabs your leg and lifts it up to rest it over his hip. 

The act brings your bodies closer together and you begin undulating your hips, rocking slowly against him. The first drag of your folds along his shaft makes you both gasp into each other's mouths, closely followed by a shared chuckle at how the pleasure of the movement had managed to catch you both by surprise, despite the two of you having done this a million times before. Then the next roll of your hips has the head of Dave's cock catch slightly against the edge of your entrance and you forget all about laughing. Dave feels it too and his grip on you tightens briefly before he reaches down over your thigh to position himself so that, with the next roll of your hips, he sinks into you.

Your mouth stills against his as you feel him fill you up and his hand is gripping your ass, holding you still against him and giving you a few extra seconds to adjust before he starts rocking his hips. His movements are torturously slow and you feel every inch of him as he pulls almost all the way out before pushing inside again. Your breath is hitching so much that it almost sounds like you're crying.

Dave cradles the back of your head and carefully rolls you over onto your back. You immediately hook your other leg around his waist and on his next thrust he hits a whole new spot and you can't hold back a loud moan.

”Shh,” Dave admonishes you, but there's a teasing glint in his eyes and a smug smile on his lips. As payback, you pull his face close to whisper in his ear.

”Fuck me, Dave...baby, please...” you beg him and his hips stutter in their movements. Now it's your turn to smirk and for good measure, you bite down lightly on the soft skin just below his jaw.

Dave's thrusts speed up and you reach above you with one hand to brace yourself against the headboard while the other one grip his strong back. You feel the muscles flex under your fingertips as he slams into you. Like so many times before, you're suddenly very grateful that you invested in a sturdy bed.

Dave is relentlessly hitting the same spot within you and you have to bite your lower lip hard to stay quiet. Dave buries his face against your neck to do the same. Heat pools low in your stomach and you feel yourself clench around him. He bites your neck and you have to slap his back because damn that's an unfair move. You hear him laugh against your skin and he slows down his thrusts to reach down between you to rub your clit. He barely has to work you for a minute before you come so hard you're seeing stars. He's still slowly rocking his cock in and out of you and watching you with a raised eyebrow.

”Oh fuck you, it's been awhile, okay?” you laugh and he leans down to kiss you.

”Yeah, about that...I'll try and be home more the week after next okay? Just got this thing I gotta finish up.”

You nod before glancing down to where your bodies are still joined.

”Speaking of finishing up...” you say and bite your lip. Dave's eyes darken and when he kisses you next there's a faint taste of desperation on his lips. He thrusts into you and it's not long before you feel his body tense and he comes inside you. You hold him through his orgasm and when he settles back against your side afterward.

”Babe,” he says a couple of minutes later and you open your eyes to look at him. He has a serious look in his eyes. ”I love you.”

You smile and caress his cheek.

”I know. I love you too.”

Dave sighs and pulls you in for another kiss. It's interrupted not even a minute later by a shrill and bloodcurdling scream.

”MOOM! DAAAD! ALICE IS DROWNING MY BARBIE!!!” It's Molly, her voice able to cut through both skin and bone. Both you and Dave wince.

”SHE'S HAVING A POOL PARTY!!!” comes the even shriller reply from your youngest a second later.

Dave looks at you, beggingly.

”Two is enough, right?” he jokes and you laugh and kiss him.

”Definitely. You deal with that and I'll handle breakfast?”

”Deal,” he says and climbs out of bed. You take the opportunity to appreciate his naked form as he searches for his clothes.

”Girls!” Dave calls as he pulls on a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before disappearing from the bedroom. You smile to yourself and stretch out on the bed, smelling Dave's scent on his pillow, and your heart feels so full it might burst.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The TV is a low hum in the background. When the girls and Dave are all settled around the table, you turn to listen to the news report. They're talking of a big storm that's gonna hit in a few days. There's talk of evacuating parts of the city

”That doesn't sound good,” you say and Dave hums in question as he sips his coffee before he too turns towards the TV.

”Don't worry, baby,” he says, ”This is a sturdy home. We'll be fine.”


End file.
